hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of disguises
This page lists all obtainable disguises in each missions. ''Hitman: Codename 47 Training * Patients Robes * Sanitarium Guards * Suit Kowloon Triads in Gang War * None Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant * Driver * Civilian * Blue Lotus Triad Member * Red Dragon Triad Member The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * Red Dragon Triad Member * Civilian The Lee Hong Assassination * Bodyguard * Red Dragon Triad Member * Waiter Find the U'Wa Tribe * Soldier * Officer The Jungle God * Soldier * Officer (if carried over from previous mission) Say Hello to My Little Friend * Soldier * Officer Traditions of the Trade * Guard * Swimming trunks * Bellboy * Dentist * Bodyguard * Civilian Gunrunner's Paradise * Biker Plutonium Runs Loose * Guard * Sailor The Setup * Kovacs' Suit * SWAT * Orderly * Patient Meet Your Brother * Orderly * Dr. Kovacs (if carried over from previous mission) * SWAT (if carried over from previous mission) * Patient (if carried over from previous mission Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The Gontranno Sanctuary * No disguises available in this mission. Anathema * Postman - Cannot carry weapons through front gate/Flowers. * Delivery Boy - Cannot go upstairs/Groceries. * Bodyguard - Other guards highly suspicious/9mm Pistol. St. Petersburg Stakeout * Russian Soldier - Other guards highly suspicious * Bodyguard - Good for moving around the Pushkin, nice brown suits * Civilian - Identical to Suit. Kirov Park Meeting * Russian Soldier * Russian Officer * Bodyguard * Driver Tubeway Torpedo * Russian Soldier * Russian Officer Invitation to a Party * Bodyguard * Waiter * Party Guest Tracking Hayamoto * Bodyguard * Yoyimbo * Servant/Cook Hidden Valley * CWC Ninja - Night-Ops Ninja's will be suspicious of you being in the tunnel * Night-Ops Ninja - Will get you pretty far on foot through the tunnel At the Gates * CWC Ninja * Ninja * Arctic Camo Ninja Shogun Showdown * Night-Ops Ninja * Ninja * CWC Ninja Basement Killing * Security Guard * Pizza Guy * Fireman- Can carry guns through the metal detector and fire axes visibly. * Basement Security The Graveyard Shift * Security Guard * System Administrator * Programmer The Jacuzzi Job * Security Guard Murder at the Bazaar * Soldiers * The Colonel * The Lieutenant * Civilian The Motorcade Interception * Soldiers * UN Soldier * Civilian Tunnel Rat * Soldier * Yussef Hussein Temple City Ambush * Cult Member * Civilian The Death of Hannelore * Cult Member * Bodyguard * Patient Terminal Hospitality * Cult Member * Bodyguard * Patient * Doctor St. Petersburg Revisited * Civilian * Red Jump-Suit * Bodyguard * Agent 17 Redemption at Gontranno * Bodyguard Hitman: Contracts Training Area * SWAT Asylum Aftermath * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Patient - You have impunity to wander as you please, but you can't go out the front door. A good costume for learning the level, but do not carry any visible weapons. If you try to leave, you will be told to wait in the lab to the left, from where you can escape. * Orderly - You will get shot by the SWAT, useless. * Squad Member - Useful on normal or for shootouts. You can visibly carry either the SPAS 12 or the AUG SMG. The Meat King's Party * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Party Guest - Worth it just for the fun of looking like a Mexican Wrestler going to a wedding. Can't carry a weapon or go anywhere terribly interesting. Isn't allowed ANY weapons at the first check point. They need a VIP Invite to go up to the Meat King's area. * Butcher - Can go in the kitchen, and is allowed to carry the meathook past the front door. No visible weapons. Not allowed on the roof. * Guard - The guys in Kato masks. They're allowed to carry MP9 SMGs, and can go pretty much wherever they want, except the kitchen. * Elite Guard - The guys with jester masks. They don't seem to be much different. * Opium Waiter - Really only useful for one task, though it is the only disguise you can get just off the ground. The Bjarkhov Bomb * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Russian Soldier - Carries an AK74 or the SVD sniper rifle. Can move pretty much with impunity, except onto the boat. * Fuchs Bodyguards - Carry AUG SMG's. Works pretty much exactly the same as the soldier outfit. Provides body armor. * Civilian - Can pretty much go anywhere, but doesn't get to carry a gun. Also, the sniper on the boat sometimes will start shooting at you. * Russian Elite Soldier - The guys with the black berets. They can go anywhere, including on the boat. * Radiation Suit - Useful for going onto the sub, where it's the only outfit that won't cause an alert. Otherwise identical to the soldier outfit. * Fabian Fuchs - Gets direct access to Sergei Bjarkhov. Beldingford Manor * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Outdoor Guard - The easiest disguise to get, and it's certainly easy enough to do the whole mission in it. They carry shotguns or enforcer sniper rifles, and the inside guards get a little suspicious of them inside, especially if they run. * Indoor Guard - Roughly the same as the outdoor guard uniform, but no shotguns for the most part. It's a little easier to move around inside, but not much. The only place it's harder to get by is in the stable. * Stable Boy * Butler - Can be used to poison Alistair Beldingford. * Hunting Party Member - Hard to say. They seem to see through this pretty quickly no matter where you are, but can be obtained for free. Rendezvous in Rotterdam * 47's suit - Only good outside the compound. You can't get inside with it. * Biker Prospect - Good enough, but you can't go inside on the second floor. The one advantage of this disguise over the real biker get-up is that you seem to attract less attention when trying to slip into the basement. * Biker - There's a couple variations, but the best seems to be one with a helmet. Although some bikers carry visible AK74's, the best weapon to sport is none at all. * Reporter - The reporter is completely above suspicion in the few places he's allowed to go. While 47 will be frisked at the compound entrance and before entering Van Leuven's office, he has access more or less everywhere inside the compound. Deadly Cargo * 47's suit - Just fine, if you stay away from harbor and don't go to the club's basement or second floor. * Biker - Helps you blend in around the bar, but ultimately pretty useless. * Dockworker - Pretty good. You'll be allowed into the guarded area after being frisked, but the boat seems to be off limits. A good transitional disguise. * Police Officer - Makes life pretty easy in the early part of the docks, but obviously can't go near the boat. Can, however, move with impunity in the two warehouses occupied by squad members. Again, a transitional disguise. * Squad Member - Much like the cop disguise. Excellent armor, you can also be with them when they raid the ship but they will shoot at you when you kill Boris. * Terrorist Guard - If you make it to the boat without setting off the squad ambush, this is the disguise to have if you want to move about on board. You can carry an AK-74 visibly. Traditions of the Trade * 47's suit - Really the best disguise for this mission is none at all. * Security - You can walk through metal detectors while armed, and enter the security office. The other perk is that you can use it walk around with the bomb, sans case. Can be obtained for free. * Fuchs' Bodyguard - Allowed inside dentistry, but not if going through the front door. * Bellboy - Semi-useful for one purpose. Can be obtained for free. Slaying a Dragon * 47's suit - Can go anywhere in the city except the park. * Blue Lotus - Very useful for planting a Bomb in the limo. Can enter the park. * Gardener - Can enter the park, but without weapons. The Wang Fou Incident * 47's suit - Just fine if you stay outside. * Blue Lotus - Utterly useless. Everybody sees through it. * Red Dragon - Good, just don't go near the car. * Driver - You can go near car and plant the bomb there. The Seafood Massacre * 47's suit - Just fine if you stay outside. * Red Dragon Negotiator - Pretty much vital. You can do quite a lot without it, but ultimately, you need to be able to place the amulet, and you can't do that without playing dress-up. * Chef - With this disguis you can go around restaurant and it's basement, but your cover will be blown, if the bartender sees you. The Lee Hong Assassination * 47's suit - Works fine for most of the common areas, such as the bar and brothel. * Red Dragon Member - Vital if you want to move around in the basement, the restaurant proper, or the mansion. Oddly, despite these guys carrying AK's, you aren't allowed to. * Guard - Not very useful. They aren't allowed in any of the really sensitive areas, and most of the places they ARE allowed, your own suit works just as well. * Chef - Surprisingly useful. They're allowed in the early parts of the basement, and the restaurant proper. Hunter and Hunted * 47's suit - Completely useless * Gendarme a.k.a Cop - The guys in blue. This disguise works well enough, but you need to keep a long distance to all other cops (but not squad members) to avoid detection. Don't run, and don't carry any visible weapons. * Paramedic - A much better disguise. You are pretty much above suspicion. You can run, you can go near cops, etc. * GIGN - Quite hard to get. The problem is that the squad members are all monitored via GPS, so no matter HOW you kill one, the others in his squad will always know, and will always find you, even if you do it with the lights out. After all that work, it's not even worth the effort; this disguise doesn't work any better than the Gendarme's. Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman * Chemist A Vintage Year * Guard - Gives access everywhere except hacienda and drug lab. (carries Shotgun & SAF SMG only) * VIP Guard - Gives access everywhere. (carries SAF SMG only) * Worker - Gives access to the Drug Lab and Wine Cellar. * TV Crew -Gives access to Wine Cellar. (without tour guide) Curtains Down * Policemen -Anywhere, except dressing rooms, stage & Delahunt's Booth. * Bodyguard - Same as Policemen, but can enter Delahunt's Booth. * Actor - Allows access on stage. * Executioner - Allows access on stage. * Worker - Allows access anywhere, except dressing rooms, stage & Delahunt's Booth. Flatline * Patient - Allows access to interior of Rehab Center except Security Office and beyond * Clinic Security - Access to anywhere except Medical Wing and the blue-robed patients room. * Patient Bodyguard - Access to everywhere except Security Office & Medical Wing * Orderly - Access to Anywhere. * Therapist - Access to everywhere except Medical Wing. A New Life * Garbage Man - Access to all backyards except Vinnie's house * FBI Agent - Unquestionably the best disguise, as you get access to everywhere, including the inside of Vinnie's house. * Pool Cleaner - Access to outdoor pool area and makes it possible to entrap the wife and get the microfilm * Caterer - Access to ground floor of Vinnie's house * Clown - Access to ground floor of Vinnie's house The Murder of Crows * Waiter - Unlimited access to all three bars. * Chef - See Waiter. * Policemen - Access to everywhere except Crow HQ. * Delivery bird (Red Bird) - Limited access to Crow HQ (you can only go to the upper office before a guard tries to escort you out). * Bird guard (Yellow Bird) - Unlimited access to Crow HQ. * Blues Costume - Access to Blues Bar * Salsa Costume - Access to Salsa Bar * Rock Costume - Access to Rock Bar * Raymond Bird - Full access to Crow HQ, though Angelina Mason will see straight through it. You Better Watch Out… * Guest - Access to non-VIP area of party (useless, hitman suit has the same freedom) * VIP Guest - Access to VIP area of party * Christmas Guard - Access to everywhere except studio floor and helipad * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere (will still get frisked on helipad) * Waiter - Access to everywhere (will be frisked a lot) * Photographer - Access to everywhere except the helipad and de Havilland's bedroom * Santa - Access to everywhere except studio floor and helipad Death on the Mississippi * Engineer - Access to everywhere except Gator deck. * Purser - Access to everywhere except Gator deck * 1st Class Purser - Access to everywhere. * Sailor - Access to everywhere except Gator deck. * Tuxedo - Useless, it has the same use as the suit. Till Death Do Us Part * Guest - Access to party area inside of house with a Party Invitation (Hitman suit with invitation is the same) * Gang Member - Access to everywhere. * Priest - Access to everywhere except 2nd floor of house. Can conduct the wedding ceremony. * Waiter - Access to kitchen area of ground floor. A House of Cards * Casino Staff - Access to hotel rooms except Scientist's room. Sheik's Lounge will be frisked. *Security Guard -Access to hotel rooms except Scientist's room. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere except Sheik's Lounge. * Hendrik Schmutz - Identical to the Suit. A Dance with the Devil * Security Guard - Access to the garage and the security guard office behind the reception * Guest (Heaven) - Access to the public areas of the Heaven party on the Top Floor * Guest (Hell) - Access to the public areas of the Hell party in the Basement * Guard (Hell) - Access everywhere in the Hell party except meeting room. * Guard (Heaven) - Access everywhere in the Heaven party * Kitchen Staff - Access to heaven party kitchen area * CIA Agent - Access everywhere in both parties Amendment XXV * Museum Staff - Access to east wing Interior and exterior * US Marine - Access to everywhere except west wing * Carpenter - Access to main building * Secret Service - Access to everywhere * Office Staff - Access to everywhere except Daniel Morris's room * Janitor - Access to everywhere except Daniel Morris's room Hitman: Absolution ''Disguises known from previews and screenshots A Personal Contract * Gardener * Mansion Exterior Guard * Mansion Interior Guard * Chef The King of Chinatown * Store Clerk * Dealer * Chicago Police Officer * Chicago SWAT Officer Terminus * Electrician * Janitor * Hope Goon Run For Your Life * Chicago Police Officer? * Chicago SWAT Officer Hunter and Hunted * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Rosewood Orphanage * Priest * Henchman Welcome to Hope * Hope Police Officer * Truck Driver * Hope Bouncer Birdie's Gift * Hope Police Officer Shaving Lenny * Hope Police Officer * Hope Plumber * Mechanic * Barber End of the Road *No Disguises Dexter Industries * Arms Dealer * Factory Guard * Truck Driver * Chipmunk Death Factory * Factory Guard * Researcher * Scientist Fight Night * Factory Guard * The Patriot * Patriot's Entourage Attack of the Saints * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Skurky's Law * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Operation Sledgehammer * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police One of a Kind * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Blackwater Park * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Countdown * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Absolution * Vixen Club Staff * Chicago Police Unknown Levels Known from the Introducing Contracts and The Kill trailers and interviews *Agency Heavy Trooper *Agency Soldier *Heavy Blackwater Bodyguard *Custodian (Blackwater) *Plumber (Blackwater) *Receptionist (Blackwater) *Blackwater Security (Inside) *Blackwater Security (Outside) *Dexter Industries R&D worker *Dexter Industries Security *Chicken *Blackwater Receptionist *Blackwater Park Exterior Guard *Tin Foil Hat Man *Judge *Court Security Guard *Court Usher *Hope Goon *Scarecrow *Samurai *Wrestler *Bellboy *Hazmat Suit *Construction Worker Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Absolution